Return To Me
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: After a single night together, fear and misunderstanding has Vala and Daniel running in opposite directions. But when an unforeseen consequence is discovered, will they be able to find their way back to one another? Or will it take a little scheming from their friends to make them see what has always been right in front of them?
1. Prologue

So...I accidentally deleted this story when I meant to delete a different one. That'll teach me not to try doing things after midnight. Anywho, here we go again. :/

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Cheyenne Mountain_

Vala awoke disoriented and tried to sit up only to find herself pinned to the mattress by a heavy weight. She glanced down and saw a strong, all too familiar arm draped across her waist. A satisfied smile lit her face before disappearing as realisation dawned. She was in bed with Daniel and, after a quick assessment, concluded that they were both naked. Pushing aside the sensations coursing through her body at the skin-to-skin contact, Vala wracked her brain in an effort to piece together the previous night's events. They'd both been a touch tipsy after the Atlantis launch party but neither had been drunk...or so she'd thought. It had been such a strange night, though. They'd attended the party together and, when Vala jokingly referred to it as a date, Daniel had merely smiled indulgently without arguing. At the time, she'd brushed it off as his not wanting to spoil their final night together. He'd been so attentive and she'd allowed her guard to slip. By the time he walked her back to her quarters, her walls had completely crumbled and she was at his mercy. So, when he'd pushed her back against the door and fused their lips together, she hadn't even thought to resist. And when the steel door gave way behind her and he started walking them toward the bed, she'd only spared a millisecond wondering how he'd accomplished that feat without her key card. After that, all rational thought fled her and a frenzy ensued. Clothes were thrown about without a care and they'd made love multiple times before, finally sated, collapsing into each other's arms as sleep claimed them.

But Vala was wide-awake now and recriminations were streaking through her head like zat blasts. How could she let this happen? She'd been so careful in keeping Daniel at arms length of late. She hadn't flirted with him in weeks and had taken to avoiding him whenever possible. She'd been doing so well, how could one kiss de-rail all of her hard work? Well, the answer was obvious; this was Daniel. One _look_ from him was all it took to have her stomach jumping like some adolescent experiencing her first crush. And that was the problem, she was more susceptible to Daniel than she'd ever been to anyone in her entire life, _including_ her first love. She'd made a promise to herself that this wouldn't happen and she'd only had one more night to go before the temptation was gone for good. Now, because of her weakness, she was going to have to live with _knowing_ what it could have been like rather than simply _fantasising_ about it. And, oh boy, the fantasies didn't do the reality justice at all. Collapsing back into her pillow, Vala took a moment to settle her nerves. After pulling in a few breaths, she felt prepared to face her own foolishness and pushed herself up into a reclining position. When she glanced around the room, she was mildly surprised to note that she was in Daniel's quarters, not hers. Her brain must have completely shut off last night to not have noticed that little fact, though it did explain the key card quandary. But now that she was aware of her surroundings, her heart sank with renewed despair. It was real, he was leaving her. Boxes were stacked about the room, just waiting to be moved to his new home. Atlantis was set to embark for the Pegasus galaxy in three days time and Daniel had decided to join the expedition this time. He'd given her the news a month earlier, looking like the proverbial kid in a candy store, as Cameron put it. But he hadn't asked her along and she'd been heartbroken. But she'd refused to let him see what his announcement did to her, not seeing the point in making them _both_ miserable. She'd merely put on a mask of indifference and helped him box up his office. But each time he sought her opinion on what they should pack, she'd felt her resolve slipping and knew her only recourse was avoidance. It wasn't fair, just as she'd started to believe...Vala cut that thought off harshly as she carefully climbed from the bed, trying not to waken Daniel. The last thing she needed was the awkward morning after. She knew it would only compound the problem and she didn't think she could handle seeing regret in his eyes. Not today. No, it was better all around to simply walk away without putting either of them through that. There had been no mention of love between them and Vala knew Daniel well enough for the omission to prove that theirs was a night of lust, not love. Though the knowledge shattered her, she told herself that it was for the best. At the very least, she could walk away with her pride in tact, if not her heart.

And that was exactly what she meant to do; leave. With a glance at her watch, she realised she was set to do just that in less than an hour. Quickly dressing, Vala made an inventory of her own future plans. A week after Daniel dropped his little bombshell, Samantha had shown up. The _George Hammond_ was docked for repairs and Vala had been beyond happy to see her friend. As was their custom, Vala stayed at Sam's house while the other woman was on Earth. She'd missed having another female to confide in and it had taken very little time before she laid out her sad story, knowing her friend would sympathise without judgement. The next morning, Sam offered her a position on the _Hammond_ and Vala didn't even hesitate in accepting. It certainly beat sulking around on Earth and she did miss gadding about the universe. She enjoyed her missions through the 'gate but there was a certain freedom to be found in space. It was time she got back to that.

When she'd informed Daniel of her plans, he had appeared confused but did nothing to talk her out of it. In fact, neither of them had spoken of the impending separation, not even last night at the party. They were both aware that this might very well be the last time they saw each other and, for her part, Vala hadn't wanted to dampen the celebratory mood. She'd hoped to walk away quietly but that kiss had changed everything. Suddenly, she felt her anger ignite. Anger at herself, the situation, Daniel. He'd started this whole mess. Why couldn't he have just let her leave? Why couldn't he have left well enough alone? Why couldn't he have loved her as much as she loved him? Just as rapidly as the rage surfaced, sorrow took over. It wasn't entirely his fault. She shouldn't have responded, shouldn't have allowed him past her walls, shouldn't have stayed on Earth when she could have left. She was just as much to blame, perhaps more so. But she could rectify her mistake by leaving now. She _had_ to, if only to preserve a modicum of sanity.

Jotting out a quick note, Vala placed it on his bedside table before looking at Daniel one last time. She wanted to memorise everything about him, needed to hold onto this moment.

"I love you, my Daniel." She whispered softly before finally walking away. She didn't look back, she _couldn't_. It was past time for her to move on...

Daniel awoke to the unmistakable sound of his door closing, a feeling of resignation settling over him as he reached out to confirm his fears. The bed next to him was still physically warm but felt coldly empty. Vala was gone, she'd actually left him. Daniel took a deep breath in order to get his torturous emotions under control before attempting to figure out what the hell had happened to send her running this time. Last night had been amazing, perfect...or so he'd thought. Had it all been a game to her? Had she only been messing with him? Had he misinterpreted what he'd read in her eyes?

Fury tore through him at the thought and he stood, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans before he started pacing the small confines of his quarters. He could go after her, demand answers, but what would be the point? He new he couldn't handle a direct rejection from her. Dammit, this was exactly why he'd been so reluctant to get involved with her, why he'd never let her past his defences. But he'd hoped...he'd thought moving to Atlantis, getting away from the SGC, would prove to be just what they needed to feel free enough to admit how they felt. She'd seemed okay with the change until three weeks ago when she told him she was accepting a job offer from Sam. Why would she do that if she cared for him? Okay, so he hadn't actually _asked_ her to go to Atlantis with him but he'd figured it was obvious they'd go together. They were a team and he'd wanted them to continue to be one in Pegasus. Boy, had he been wrong.

She'd been so excited about returning to space and he'd tried to be supportive. That was difficult, however, when the very mention of her leaving him broke his heart a little more. Just the idea of not seeing her every day, not hearing her voice, not arguing with her over nonsense...He'd taken to avoiding her whenever possible but that only seemed to deepen his despair. He finally realised that he didn't want to live without her and took last night as a perfect opportunity to show her exactly what it could be like if she stayed with him. He thought he'd been making progress, too. Vala had seemed more open, more honest with him than she'd ever been before, and he with her. He'd wanted so badly to tell her that he loved her but was afraid the words would scare her away. There would be time enough for that later, he'd told himself. After their intense night of love-making, he'd hoped she'd changed her mind about going with Sam, that she'd give them the chance they deserved. Obviously, he'd been wrong once again. She'd used him and, now that he'd finally capitulated, she was gone. Just as he'd always feared. He should have just left well enough alone.

Daniel paced the room for a few more minutes before his eyes settled on a small slip of paper on his nightstand. He picked it up, snorting in rancour as he read the hastily scrawled words...

 _Darling,_

 _Until we meet again._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Vala_

 _Forever his, yeah right_ , he thought as he crumpled the note and threw it into his waste bin. He sat on the edge of his bed with a heavy sigh as his obviously masochistic mind wondered just how many men she'd said that to. He could feel his anger building anew at the thought so he pushed it aside and focussed on the task of moving on without her. He'd go to Atlantis, immerse himself in the city, and forget he'd ever met Vala Mal Doran. He'd done it before, he could do it again. Of course, back then he hadn't known he loved her, hadn't known what it could be like if they both just let go and decided to be happy...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Three months later..._

 _The George Hammond_

Vala was nervous. No, that wasn't the right word. Anxious? Edgy? Apprehensive? Terrified! Yup, that's the one. She was absolutely terrified, as was evidenced by the fact she'd been pacing outside Samantha's office for nearly a half-hour as she attempted to figure out how to break her news to the other woman. She was still trying to come to terms with it herself. She couldn't help thinking that this would have been a lot easier if they were on Earth, perhaps having a girl's night. That would simply have been confiding in a friend. But they weren't at home, they were aboard the _George Hammond_ and Sam was essentially her boss. There were so many ways that this could go wrong and Vala's over-active imagination had conjured every conceivable, and not so conceivable, scenario. It was the latter which had her prepared to walk away when the door suddenly opened and Major Kevin Marks stepped out into the corridor.

"Miss Mal Doran, are you waiting to see Colonel Carter?" he asked with a timid smile.

"Uh, I-"

"Vala, I thought I told you to go rest." Sam interrupted as she joined them.

"Ma'am?" Marks eyed both women uneasily.

"Yes, Major, you can go back to the bridge. I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you, Ma'am." he replied and scurried off.

"That boy is always so nervous." Vala commented, hoping to delay what was to come.

"Only around you, Vala. I heard something about the _Prometheus_ and a leather bustier." Sam chuckled with a raised eyebrow before continuing. "Now, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't feeling well and I gave you strict orders to lie down."

"I had a stop to make first, then I realised we had to talk. I'm-Can we go inside? This is kind of personal."

"Oh, sure." Sam motioned her into the office with a worried frown and they sat on the sofa. "What's wrong? Does it have something to do with why you're so tired?"

"Well...I, uh...kind of. I wasn't feeling well, as you are aware, so I went to see Cassandra...er, Dr. Fraiser. She, um...I had her run the test three times to be certain but it came out the same each time. What am I going to do? This can't be happening. I was so careful."

"Whoa, back up a minute. What test?"

"A...a pregnancy test." Vala sighed defeatedly and had to look away. "I'm pregnant, Samantha."

"Holy Hannah!" Sam's eyes grew wide as she blew out a breath. "Um, how far along?"

"Just over three months." Vala told her and waited for the blonde to make the connection.

"Three months...so, this happened before you came aboard. Should I even ask who the father is?" At Vala's arched brow, Sam let out another breath, this one sounding almost relieved. "Thought so. We'll have to contact Atlantis so you can tell him."

"No!" Vala stood and started pacing. "I'm not sure I want him to know."

"Vala, Daniel deserves to know he's going to be a father."

"Perhaps, but it was only one night and we were drunk. He's probably forgotten all about it by now. Besides, it's not as though he's...I mean _we_ are in love. We'll probably never see each other again. It's better this way."

"And if you _do_ see each other again? How are you going to explain the child?"

"I'll just let him assume it's someone else's. He'll certainly believe _that_ , given what he thinks of _me_."

"Vala-"

"No, this is what I want." Vala said firmly, sitting back down and looking the other woman in the eye. "I told you because you're my boss and you needed to know. But you're also my best friend. I hope you'll keep this between us, at least for the time being."

"Fine." Sam agreed grudgingly. "I won't tell him, but I won't lie, either. If and when you two meet again, one of us is going to have to tell him the truth. Understood?"

"All right." Vala nodded with a sigh of her own. She'd just have to make certain that never happened. "Thank you, Samantha."

"You're welcome." Sam said as she pulled Vala into a hug. "I'm here if you need me. Now, go get some rest."

"Yes, ma'am." Vala saluted cheekily and stood again, feeling a little lighter as she left the room. As she'd told Samantha, it was unlikely she'd ever see Daniel again and it was just as well. He didn't want her or the precious bundle she was carrying,

Sam watched Vala go with a sad shake of her head. How could the other woman not know how much Daniel loved her? And why hadn't he told her? He wasn't the type to have a one-night-stand, especially with someone he cared for so deeply. But he _was_ the type to allow fear to control his actions. So was Vala, for that matter. Dammit, why couldn't those two just admit how they feel and get on with the business of being happy for a change?

With an air of determination, Sam made her way to the communication console on her desk. Thanks to the Asgard upgrades and Vala's hacking skills, she was able to contact certain people aboard Atlantis directly. She didn't often make use of the ability but right now she planned on taking full advantage of it. It only took a few minutes to make the connection.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?"

"John, please tell me that Atlantis is low on supplies." she implored by way of greeting.

"I'm sure I could convince Woolsey that we're in desperate need of Earth goodies. I know I've been craving chocolate." Sheppard grinned. "Any particular reason for this urgent request?"

"I think I've figured out why Daniel's been so moody." Sam told him, recalling a conversation they'd had a week earlier. It was all beginning to make sense.

"Tell me you know how to fix him."

"I do, but it's going to take a little friendly scheming."

"I do enjoy a good scheme. What do you need me to do?"

"Just make sure the _Hammond_ is the one to make the run and that Daniel knows we're coming. I'll take care of the rest."

"You got it, Sam."

Sam smiled as she ended the transmission, knowing that John would get them to Atlantis. Now she just had to find a way to tell Vala without the former thief becoming suspicious.

()()()()

 _Atlantis_

Staring at the tome lying open on his desk, Daniel tried to concentrate but it was no use. He knew he should be over the moon, so to speak, to have an entire Ancient city at his disposal but all he felt was an emptiness that no amount of knowledge could fill. As much as he wanted to focus all of his attention on learning about this civilisation, his mind kept wandering to Vala. Where was she? What was she doing? Was she happier without him? Did she ever lie awake with thoughts of the life they could have had if only she'd been open to it? He knew his musings were foolish. She probably hadn't spared him more than a passing thought to laugh at his expense. Too often, he caught himself wondering if she'd found some other sap to fall for her tricks. He tried to tell himself he didn't care what she did or with whom, but the very idea of her with someone else filled him with a jealous rage he'd never known. He'd been a fool to allow her close enough to hurt him. She was a con artist and, boy had she conned him.

Daniel let out an angry sigh at the persistent thoughts. He needed a distraction but even _that_ seemed impossible right now. The only person who'd ever been able to pull him out of his own head was the one responsible for his current predicament. In frustration, Daniel threw his pencil across the room, surprised to hear a yelp from the doorway.

"Jeez, Jackson, a little warning next time."

"Uh, yeah, sorry, Sheppard." Daniel smiled apologetically at the other man. "Did I hit you?"

"Just missed." the colonel laughed as he picked up the object and tossed it back onto his desk. "Having trouble with a translation?"

"Something like that." the archaeologist replied and quickly changed the subject. "What can I do for you?"

"Woolsey's about to contact the SGC with a list of provisions. I wanted to see if you needed anything."

 _Just answers_ , Daniel thought sourly but pushed the futile wish aside. "No, I'm good, thanks."

"No problem. The _Hammond_ should be here in a few weeks, I hope."

"Th-the _Hammond_?" Daniel questioned, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I figured you might appreciate a visit from friends." Sheppard quickly withdrew, leaving behind a speechless linguist.

Wiping a hand down his face, the only thought rushing through Daniel's mind now was that he was in big trouble. At least he'd have a few weeks to prepare for the reunion. However, he doubted a few _years_ would be enough time to get over Vala.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _The George Hammond_

"You're being ridiculous." Sam said in frustration as she hurriedly followed Vala into an empty control room. How could a woman in her 5th month of pregnancy move so quickly?

"I told you, Samantha, I need to stay here to assess the damage caused by the Alliance." the brunette responded, gracefully ducking beneath a console and out of Sam's sight. "I'd think as commander of this lovely vessel you'd be a touch more understanding. Especially since it was _your_ order that sent most of the crew to Atlantis for two day's leave."

"We both know that's not the reason you're staying behind." Sam could only shake her head at her friend's stubbornness. She should have known getting Vala and Daniel back together wouldn't be easy. Damn the Lucian Alliance. If they hadn't attacked, Vala would have no excuse to not visit Atlantis. Although, she was certain the former thief could have come up with something equally absurd. It had taken two weeks longer than planned to get here and Sam was growing antsy. She wasn't accustomed to meddling in the affairs of others, no matter how much she cared for them, and it made her uncomfortable.

"Samantha, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but it isn't necessary." Vala interrupted her musings as she pulled herself out of from her hiding spot to send a tired smile in the blonde's direction. "I am going to stay here and work on fixing the ship so we can be on our way out of Pegasus as soon as possible. The less time we're here, the better off we'll all be."

"Vala-" she began only to stop abruptly when she heard a door slide open.

"Vala, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cassandra Fraiser yelled in an annoyed tone that sounded entirely too much like her mother.

"Well, hello to you, too, Cassandra, darling." Vala's smile took on a false brightness that had no one fooled. "I am attempting to work, though it is becoming increasingly more difficult."

"As well it should." Cassie huffed as she grabbed Vala's wrist to time her pulse. "I've told you numerous times that you need to start taking it easy."

"I was talking about the constant interruptions, dear." Vala smirked and glanced down at her arm before looking back to the younger woman. "Are you quite through with your examination?"

"No." Cass responded without looking up.

Sam couldn't help laughing at the aliens. For as different as the two women were, she knew that they shared a bond few would understand. But she got it. They'd all experienced what it was to have control over their lives usurped by a Goa'uld, how it felt knowing the people closest to you were afraid of what you've become. They rarely spoke of their shared history but it was always there, just below the surface. For her part, the connection made Sam feel a little less alone and she could only hope it did the same for her friends.

"That's enough prodding for one day." Vala's impatient voice broke into Sam's thoughts again. "I have work to do."

"You shouldn't be working at all." Cass replied but backed off. "I don't understand why you refused to take Sam up on her off of leave. Goodness knows you could use a break."

Sam and Vala shared a look, both aware that Cass had no idea who the baby's father was. That was another bone of contention between the older women.

"Oh, and how do you plan to spend _your_ downtime, Cassandra?" Vala asked in a saccharine voice, ignoring Sam again.

"I'll be chasing after my recalcitrant patient."

"Stop frowning, dear. You'll give yourself wrinkles."

Sam laughed again as the two women stuck out their tongues before breaking into giggles. Before she could chip in, however, another set of footsteps could be heard approaching. She sighed when Major Marks walked in, knowing that her time to convince Vala to come to her senses was up.

"Ma'am, the crew is ready to disembark." the young man said.

"Thank you, Major." Sam nodded. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, Ma'am." he replied and quickly left.

Sam shook her head at his departure before returning her attention to Vala. "Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"Quite." the brunette answered with infuriating finality.

"All right, I give up." Sam sighed and turned to Cassie. "Make sure she takes it easy."

"I'll do my best, even if I have to make it an order." the young doctor responded.

"You have my permission to do whatever you feel necessary."

"I am not a child, you know." Vala pouted.

"Are you sure?"" Sam and Cass asked in unison.

"Mean." Vala stuck her tongue out at both of them this time.

"Just don't over-do it." Sam gave her friend a quick hug before starting for the exit. "If you need anything, just ask Cass or Marks."

"I'll be fine, Samantha."

"Humour me." Sam stopped in the doorway and waited for a response.

"Fine, I'll take a break soon."

"Thank you." Sam left knowing that Vala was in good hands with Cassie. But now she had to figure out how to re-align her plans. There was no way she was leaving Atlantis until Daniel and Vala at least talked. It was time for Plan B and she hoped Daniel would be more receptive to her machinations than his counterpart.

()()()()

 _Atlantis_

Eyes focussed on the _George Hammond_ , Daniel watched on anxiously as people started filing out, his mind concentrated in locating only one. It had been almost 5 weeks since they'd contacted Earth for provisions and the ship had finally arrived. Though he'd been worried about the trouble they'd encountered, he couldn't complain about the extra time it had afforded him to figure out the situation. His first instinct had been to avoid all contact with Vala but he knew that was cowardly. The only thing he could do was face her and hope she couldn't see how much her rejection still hurt. That was one reason he'd forced himself to be here when she disembarked. He was determined to act as though she hadn't ripped his heart out and taken it with her when she left. He also couldn't deny that there was a vindictive part of him that wanted to see if she was as miserable as him.

"Excited, Jackson?" John asked as he joined him.

"Uh, yeah." he responded with a forced smile.

Sheppard gave him a suspiciously understanding nod before moving off to greet Sam, who'd just stepped off the _Hammond_. The two officers got busy directing personnel while Daniel's attention remained on the ship's door. Countless people emerged but there was no sign of Vala. Where the hell was she? Moodily ambling over to Sam and John, Daniel waited for a short break in their conversation before impatiently interrupting.

"Hey, Sam."

"Daniel!" The blonde turned with a grin and threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." he told her, returning the embrace before pulling back awkwardly. "All of you. Uh, where's Vala?"

"Oh, I left her in Cassie's charge."

"Cassie?" he asked, unable to hide his reaction. "She's not hurt, is she? I know you guys had a run-in with the Alliance, but-"

"Calm down, Daniel. Vala is fine, I promise." Sam reassured but he knew her well enough to notice a nervous glint in her eyes. "She came away from the fight unscathed. In fact, it's due to her that our trip didn't take even longer. She was able to plot a course around Alliance space. I knew she was going to be an asset when I asked her to join my crew, but I had no idea just how valuable she'd turn out to be."

"Yeah, Vala's full of surprises." he mumbled. "So, uh, why didn't she leave the ship? I know she was fascinated by Atlantis the last time she was here."

"Didn't she try to make off with half of it?" John joked, smirking at the glare Daniel shot his way.

"The ship didn't fare quite as well as the crew, I'm afraid." Sam shrugged. "Vala is my best engineer so she stayed aboard to assess the extent of the damage. If you want a better explanation, you'll have to talk to her. Now, much as I would love to stay here chatting, I have to touch base with Woolsey. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure." Daniel replied absently as he watched the two colonels walk off. Sam was definitely hiding something but he didn't have faintest notion what it could be. Why wouldn't Vala leave the ship, even or a few hours? He knew better than most what being cooped up for any length of time did to her. Was she avoiding _him_? And, if so, why? What reason could she have to do that unless...maybe she wasn't as unaffected by what happened between them as he'd allowed himself to believe. Tamping down the bubble of hope surging to life in his heart, Daniel resolutely made his way onto the _Hammond_. Sam was right, Vala was the one he needed an explanation from. And he was going to get it.

()()()()

 _The George Hammond_

Lying on her back under a console, Vala removed yet another burnt out crystal from its slot. The Alliance hadn't caused any major damage but these minor bits were more than a little irksome. It had her wishing they'd stayed and disabled the entire fleet. Making certain she'd gotten the last crystal, Vala pulled herself out with a groan. Cassandra kept telling her to watch the positions she got herself into but how was she supposed to do her job if she couldn't crawl inside and under consoles? Stretching the ever-present cramp in her back, Vala wondered if Cassie's advice held some credence. Not that she'd ever admit that to the younger woman. But now that she was in her second trimester, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to fit into tight spaces. Placing her hands over her slightly protruding belly, Vala couldn't help smiling at the miracle just within.

"Well, darling, there goes any chance of hiding you existence from your father. I suppose we'll simply have to do our best to avoid him. Not to mention, making certain that your Auntie Samantha doesn't succeed in her matchmaking business." Vala rubbed her tummy lovingly. "It's only for a few more days, I'm sure we can manage."

"Vala?"

Her head shot up at the unexpected voice and she stared straight into the eyes of the very person she'd been hoping to steer clear of. He wore a frown and for a terrifying moment she wondered if he'd heard her little one-sided conversation.

"Daniel, wh-what are you doing here?" she stuttered, making certain that the console hid her torso properly. Daniel may not be the most observant person in the universe, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"Why didn't you come over to Atlantis with Sam?"

"I don't know if you can tell, darling, but I have a lot of work to do here if we're to get this vessel back into fighting form before we leave."

Vala pointed out the pile of crystals she had lying about, hoping he'd take his focus from her. When he only continued to study her, she pasted on a bright smile, immediately recognising her mistake when his eyes narrowed further.

"You're lying."

"Yes, well, I do that, you know. But I really do have a lot of work to do." Vala grinned again and resisted the urge to stretch that bloody cramp.

"You've avoiding me and I want to know why."

"I am not avoiding you, Daniel." she replied angrily. Why wouldn't he just leave this alone? Why did he have to be here, teasing her with something she could never have?

"Vala, I-"

"Miss Mal Doran, didn't Colonel Carter and Dr. Fraiser tell you not to over-exert yourself?" Major Marks' chastising voice interrupted them as he entered the control room and moved swiftly in her direction, oblivious to Daniel's presence. "All of this strain isn't good for you or-"

"Kevin!" Vala cut him off before he could spill her secret. "You remember Dr. Jackson."

Marks looked shocked for a moment before registering that they weren't alone. He blushed and shuffled form foot-to-foot. "Oh, uh, yes. Hello, Dr. Jackson. It's good to see you again."

"You, too, Major." Daniel responded, his eyes shifting suspiciously between her and Kevin. "Vala, what is going on? Why are Sam and Cass worried about you working too hard?"

"Oh, you know Samantha. She's always looking out for her crew. And Cassandra is just a mother goose."

"Mother hen." he corrected automatically. "And you're lying again."

"And you're being utterly ridiculous." she waved him away as though he were nothing more than a minor pest. "Now, if you don't mind, I do have a lot of work to get to and not a lot of time in which to do it. Why don't you just run along and play with your Ancient toys? That _is_ why you came to Atlantis, after all."

Blue eyes bore into grey for a few minutes, neither willing to give in. Finally, Daniel took a deep breath and shook his head, obviously realising the futility of continuing just now.

"This isn't over, Vala." he told her before turning to leave.

"That's what you think." she said under her breath as she watched him disappear from view.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mal Doran." Kevin apologised once he was certain Daniel was out of earshot. "I had no idea-"

"It's all right, Kevin." Vala smiled for his benefit, even as every instinct she possessed was urging her to run and hide. "You didn't know he was there. Just be more careful in the future."

"Yes, ma'am." he said with another blush before nervously continuing. "I know it's none of my business, but can I assume from that conversation that Dr. Jackson is the baby's father?"

Vala only smiled ruefully and the major nodded in understanding.

"I won't tell him but I think you should. He deserves to know." With that, Marks left her alone with her thoughts.

Vala stared for a long while at the doorway where both men had disappeared before taking a steadying breath and getting back to work. No, Daniel did not deserve this. He didn't deserve to be saddled with her for the rest of his life just because he made one stupid, drunken mistake. He was too good and deserved so much better than her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _The George Hammond_

That evening found Vala sitting in the ship's mess, buried beneath a pile of schematics and supply lists. What she saw was discouraging, to say the least. She knew what had to be done, but the knowledge didn't make it any easier to swallow.

"How bad is it?" Sam's voice mercifully invaded her thoughts and Vala sent the other woman a brittle smile as she stood.

"Bad enough." Vala pointed out their biggest problem on the open diagrams. "We have nearly thirty burnt out crystals that will have to be replaced before we can even _think_ about moving this tub."

"I didn't think we were hit that badly." Sam's brow creased in confusion as she bent to study the papers.

"We weren't. Most of the damage was caused by stress. When we had to take the longer route to get here, the already damaged crystals couldn't handle the added strain. It's actually a minor miracle we made it this far. And, on top of it all, I don't have nearly enough crystals to replace them all."

"Are you sure? I thought-"

"I'm sure." Vala interrupted, grumbling ruefully as she handed over one of her supply lists. "I had Kevin scour the ship's reserves. Twice. That's all we have on hand."

"So we're grounded." Sam sighed.

"It would appear so."

"Okay, maybe Atlantis will have some they can spare."

"Let's hope so." The alien paused for a moment before dropping her next bombshell. "But even if we _do_ manage to procure enough crystals, many of the conduits are shot. They're going to have to be replaced and we're talking complete overhaul."

"Wow." Sam blew out a breath and rubbed her forehead as she took in this new development. "Timeline?"

"I'd estimate a week or two, minimum. And that's with a full crew. There is a lot of work to do."

"All right. Well, why don't you take a break? In fact, I'm ordering you to take the night off. All of this strain isn't good for you or the baby. Come over to Atlantis with me and we'll have dinner."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Vala pointedly glanced down at her belly then back to her friend.

"You can't avoid him forever." Sam scolded.

"I don't have to avoid him forever, just the next few weeks or so."

"Vala, he needs to know about the baby. Just give him a chance."

"He deserves better than me, Samantha. He doesn't love me but, knowing my Daniel, he'd want to do the right thing and I refuse to put him in that position. This way he can find someone he _can_ love and who is deserving of it. That's just not me."

"You're wrong." Sam told her forcefully. "You're not being fair to yourself _or_ Daniel. And you're certainly not being fair to your child."

"Samantha, you are my very best friend in the universe and I love you, but I've made up my mind on the matter. You don't have to agree, but I would like your support."

"I'm sorry, I just can't support this choice. But I made a promise and I won't go back on it."

"That'll have to do, I suppose. I appreciate the honesty, at least. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I will take you up on that offer of a night off. I am rather tired and the next few weeks promise to be quite hectic. Remember, not a word to Daniel."

"I remember." Sam said grudgingly.

"Good." Vala smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you for being here for me. You have no idea how much I need a friend just now."

"Always, you know that." Sam squeezed her tightly before pulling back and looking her in the eye. "I want _you_ to remember that I'm not your only friend."

Vala only smiled as she gathered up her mess. She heard Samantha's sigh before the other woman took her leave. She really did appreciate the Tau'ri woman's concern but refused to be swayed. There was no room in her life for false hope. She'd grown up in an environment of disappointment and she wouldn't put her child through that.

()()()()

 _Atlantis_

"We have a problem." Sam said without preamble as she took a seat across form Sheppard in the cafeteria. Thankfully he was alone.

"Vala refused to come over?" he asked unnecessarily.

"She is the most stubborn person I have ever met." Sam vented. "Next to Daniel, that is."

"Sounds like they're perfect for each other."

"They really are. I just wish _they_ could see that. I love them both but sometimes I just want to throttle them."

"I know the feeling." John smirked in commiseration. "I'm assuming you have a plan B?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure we're up to plan D by now, but yeah."

"What do you need me to do?"

"That's the _other_ problem we have." Sam shook her head. "The _Hammond_ took more damage than we realised and we need crystals. Do you think you can talk to Woolsey about it?"

"I'll try, but he's stingy when it comes to supplies. How is this supposed to get our star-crossed lovers together?"

"Well, I'm gonna ask Vala to come over here to negotiate for the supplies we need."

"Are you sure sending Vala Mal Doran to deal with Woolsey is a good idea?" John asked sceptically. "Didn't she accuse him of sexual harassment once?"

"Yes, but that was a...special circumstance." Sam grinned at the memory. "Besides, that was years ago. He can't still be angry."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'll be sure to tell her to be on her best behaviour."

"Hey now, don't be hasty. No point in taking away _all_ my fun. I kinda like seeing Woolsey flustered."

"So do I but we really need these crystals. Just don't let her offend him too much."

"I promise to do my best." he replied solemnly. "You sure you don't need any help getting Vala to agree to this?"

"Trust me, I know how to work my way around her. You just deal with Woolsey."

"You got it." John grinned at her before his attention was caught by something just over her shoulder. "Who gets Jackson?"

"I'll handle him." she responded, turning to see the man in question. He was sat alone, across the room, looking even more morose than usual.

"I wish you luck."

"I'm gonna need it." Sam sighed as she stood, making her way quickly toward the clueless archaeologist. One way or another, she was going to solve this problem.

Blissfully unaware of his friend's plotting, Daniel moodily poked at an odd-looking, greenish-purple fruit on his plate. He didn't know the name of it, not did he particularly care for once. His mind was too caught up on his encounter with Vala. He knew she was hiding something from him but he couldn't fathom what it was. Sam knew but she wasn't talking. Not that he was really surprised. If Vala asked her to keep a secret, there was no way she'd betray that confidence. But what the hell could Vala tell Sam that she felt the need to conceal from him?

"Daniel, we need to talk."

The linguist looked up to see Sam taking a seat opposite him and, from the sombre look he was receiving, this did not bode well for him.

"What's up?" he asked cautiously.

"I just found out that my crew is gonna be here longer than anticipated while repairs are being made to the ship." she informed him.

"How much longer?" He heard the hopeful note in his voice but didn't care. The longer the _Hammond_ was grounded, the more time he had to figure out what Vala was hiding.

"A couple weeks, at least. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I need to know exactly how you feel about Vala."

"What? I...uh...why..."

"Daniel, I know what happened between you guys the night of the launch party."

"Y-you do?"

"Yup." she responded with a heated glare. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that Vala and I actually had a future together. Guess I was wrong." he smiled ruefully.

"What kind of future did you expect to have with you here and her on the _Hammond_?"

"That's not how it was supposed to be!" he said desperately, instantly lowing his voice when a group of nearby personnel glanced their way. "Vala was supposed to come here with me, not accept a job offer from you."

"Did you bother to mention that to Vala?"

"No, but I thought it was obvious. I mean, Vala and I are a team. We've _always_ been a team, even when we could barely stand each other. I thought we had a good thing going, then you showed up and she couldn't get away fast enough." he finished bitterly.

"Daniel, do you have any idea how upset Vala was when I arrived on Earth? She thought you meant to leave her behind. I tried to convince her otherwise but you didn't make it easy. I'd thought offering her the job would help her to gain some perspective while forcing you to come to your senses. Why didn't you tell her how you feel before sleeping together? That isn't like you."

"I-I thought the words would scare her away." he answered then looked Sam square in the eye. " _I_ was scared. I didn't want to to lose her and now it's too late."

"But it's not. Vala cares about you, I know it."

"Then why did she leave me?"

"Because you never asked her to stay." Sam paused for a moment as though to give him time to digest that before pressing on. "She believes you only slept with her because you were drunk. She thinks you gave into a moment of weakness."

"Is that why she's avoiding me?" he asked but saw Sam's eyes dart back and forth nervously. "I talked to her, Sam. I know she's hiding something."

"You're right and I wish I could tell you what it is, but I can't. I made a promise that I intend to keep. You'll have to ask her. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I understand. This is my mess and I shouldn't expect you to fix it for me." He gave her a reassuring smile before wiping a hand down his face. "But how do I get her to talk to me? You know how good she is at dodging uncomfortable conversations."

"That's where I come in."

Daniel looked up at the unexpected voice, his brow furrowing at the conspiratorial grins passing between Sam and John Sheppard. Once again, he had the sensation that this did not bode well for him but he was desperate. He would do what ever it took to convince Vala to give them a chance.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _The George Hammond_

The next morning, Vala was once again knee-deep in control crystals and diagrams. After a nearly sleepless night, she'd come to the conclusion that working was the only way she'd be able to relax. Cassandra and Samantha were not going to be happy but she didn't particularly care at the moment. She'd spent too much of the previous night thinking and, when she'd finally managed to sleep, dreaming of Daniel. _Damn him_ , she berated them both. Even when he wasn't around, he seized her undivided attention. The dream had been so vivid, so impossibly _real_. She'd seen herself, Daniel, and their child as a family, happily making a life together in Atlantis. It preyed upon her deepest desires, the ones that had her yearning for a family all her own. One that couldn't be taken away. She'd naively believed she'd gotten over such childish notions long ago, but the moment Daniel Jackson entered her life, she knew she'd only been fooling herself. He made her hope for things she hadn't had since her mother's death, things she'd told herself she didn't need. But she wasn't truly angry about it. Even though she couldn't have them with Daniel, she would be forever grateful to him for re-opening her heart to the possibility. She'd make certain their child was loved and cared for. Vala had always been a survivor and she'd make certain to do so even without Daniel in her life. She had to for the sake of her child.

Vala's thoughts were suddenly de-railed when she heard footsteps approaching. Looking up, she half-expected to find Daniel coming back for round two. She was relieved, and a little disappointed, when Samantha walked into the control room

"Hey, Vala, I need you to do me a huge favour."

"Sure, what is it?" she asked, happy to do anything that would keep her mind off her current situation.

"I need you to go over to Atlantis and explain to Woolsey exactly what supplies we need."

"Why can't you do that?" Vala chewed her lip nervously.

"I have to go over the damage reports and transmit them back to the SGC."

"I could do that." Vala knew she was grasping at twigs but desperation made people do silly things.

"I wish, but since it's my command, the reports have to be done by me. Besides, you know better what we need than I do." Sam smiled tiredly. "I know you don't want to go and I hate to ask, but we really need those crystals. Talking to Woolsey is the only way to get them."

"Woolsey doesn't like me. This could be a disaster, Samantha."

"You'll be fine and Colonel Sheppard will be there to mediate. Just don't make any off-colour remarks about his manhood or accuse him of anything."

"That could be a problem."

"I trust you. Please, Vala, you'd really be doing me a favour. And, before you come up with anymore arguments, Daniel's locked himself away in his office. It's unlikely you'll even see him."

"You're sure?" Vala was still uncertain but when Sam nodded, she gave in. "All right, I'll go. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks, Vala." The blonde grinned before heading off in the direction of her office.

Vala took a few moments to compose herself before heading to Atlantis. She could do this, she had no choice. It was the only way they were going to repair the ship, which meant it was the only way she'd be able to escape Daniel and all that his presence made her yearn for.

()()()()

 _Atlantis_

Daniel absently tapped out a toneless rhythm on his desk, his entire focus on the computer screen in front of him. On it was an image of the conference room where Vala, Sheppard, and Woolsey were having a meeting. Sam had set up this little viewing party in order for him to know exactly when to "accidentally" run into Vala without the blonde having to lie about his whereabouts. They both knew the former con artist would see through any artifice on their part so honesty was, in this case, the best policy. This was too important to mess up.

Since there wasn't any sound, he was supposed to be watching for John's signal but his eyes rarely wavered from Vala's visage. He'd recognised her beauty from the moment she'd taken off that kull warrior helmet but right now she seemed to have an almost ethereal glow about her. Even so, she looked tired. It was hard to explain, but she seemed to have lost a little of the spark that made her who she was. As he watched her heatedly argue with Woolsey, he could see that she wasn't putting her whole effort into it. He'd been the recipient of that spectacular flare of temper on more than a few occasions and knew when she was holding back. Sometimes he wondered if he purposely made her angry just so he could see that passion ignite in her gorgeous grey eyes.

Daniel's mind wandered to their last night together. That fire had nearly consumed him and, for once, he hadn't fought it. Rather, he'd matched it with his own blaze, hoping she'd understand exactly how he felt without hearing the words. The linguist let out a frustrated groan at his own stupidity. He should have told her exactly what he wanted instead of allowing fear to once again control him. But no more. He was finally ready to move forward with his life and he intended to do that with Vala by his side. Anything else was unacceptable.

With that in mind, Daniel returned his attention to the monitor as he attempted to figure out what he was going to say to convince Vala to give him a shot. He could speak dozens of languages, had brokered peace among numerous warring factions, even translated to save the universe a time or twelve. He was a wordsmith, but anytime he was faced with Vala, he felt like a tongue-tied youth. Even Sam's assurances that Vala cared about him and was just afraid didn't help to stem the worry that his words wouldn't be enough. That _he_ wouldn't be enough. He knew how she felt about commitment, settling down and staying in one place. Not that he cold blame her, not with her history. But he was determined to counter any argument she may have, to prove that he loved her and wanted a life together.

So caught up in his thoughts Daniel nearly missed the wink Sheppard sent his way. It was time for him to grab onto his future and never let go.

()()()()

Vala sighed as she watched Woolsey leave the conference room, rubbing her temples in a futile attempt to stave off the headache she felt coming on. She was just glad that the meeting was over. It had taken nearly three hours, but they'd finally reached an agreement on the supplies needed to repair the _Hammond_. Thankfully, Colonel Sheppard had been there to mediate, keeping her from doing something foolish...such as punching the weasel-man in the face. Repeatedly. She could have kissed John if she wasn't so bloody tired. As it was, all she wanted to do was get to her quarters on the ship and sleep for days. Right after she delivered the signed ( _yes, signed!_ ) agreement to Samantha, that is.

Vala sighed again as she stood, immediately regretting the move when the room took a vicious spin. She grabbed hold of the table to regain her balance, closing her eyes for a moment and pulling in a deep breath.

"You okay?" Sheppard's concerned voice reached her.

"Yes, of course." She turned to smile at him, hoping he'd buy her act. He really was a lovely man and, under different circumstances, she'd even consider him lover material. She mentally snorted at the absurd thought. She wasn't exactly at her most seductive right now, nor was she inclined to make the effort. "It's just one of the wonders of pregnancy. As if taking away my bladder control and the ability to sleep through the night wasn't enough, every now and then my world tips on its axis."

"You sure?" he asked, not looking entirely convinced.

"Yes, thank you." Vala smiled again before getting her things and heading for the door, hoping he wouldn't press. She was grateful when he followed her without another word on the subject.

"Well, why don't you go get some rest."

"That's the plan." This was one time when she was being entirely forthright. "Thanks for your help with Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard. I'm afraid things would not have turned out quite this well had you not been present."

"I aim to please." The man grinned and started backing away. "By the way, call me John. I never did like titles."

Vala only nodded and watched him leave. Yes, she could definitely see herself being attracted to him if she weren't already hopelessly in love with Daniel.

"Vala!"

The former thief froze at the voice, wondering if the man had some kind of psychic ability of which she was unaware. Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of her musings, she turned to face the man who was taking up entirely too much of her thoughts.

"What is it, Daniel?" she asked in resignation, aware that there was no getting out of this encounter. Why did he keep appearing when she was least prepared?

"I-We need to talk." he responded, sounding a little out of breath and using his best lost-puppy expression.

"I can't, I have work to do. Besides, we have nothing to say." Vala could feel herself faltering under his regard but she squared her shoulders and forced herself to walk away. He quickly cut off her escape route by stepping into her path.

"The hell we don't. Vala, we need to talk about what happened between us."

"No, we don't." She tried to keep her voice down as Atlantis personnel passed them by with curious glances. She didn't relish the idea of an entire colony of people in a completely different galaxy knowing of her foolishness. She'd been there before and it wasn't a place she wished to re-visit. "We were drunk and we had sex. It's over, no need to drag it out."

"Is that all it was to you? Just sex?" Daniel's eyes sparked with an anger that had Vala's defences rising.

"Yes." she lied, glaring at him. "Why? What did _you_ think it was? You know what, never mind. I really don't have the time or energy for this nonsense. I just spent three hours arguing with Woolsey, my back aches, my head is pounding. All I want to do is have a lie down."

Vala tried to make a hasty retreat but Daniel caught her arm and studied her closely. His eyes narrowed in suspicion at what she was afraid he was seeing.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Yes, Daniel, I am sick of you badgering me. Now, let me go." She managed to twist her arm out of his grip and attempted to leave but her world started spinning again. She heard Daniel call out her name, his voice sounding far away. But that couldn't be right; she felt his arms around her as she crumpled to the floor just before all thought fled and darkness descended.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Atlantis_

"I need some help here!" Daniel yelled as he raced into the infirmary with an unconscious Vala lying in his arms.

"What happened?" Cass jumped up from where she'd been talking with Keller and the two doctors rushed over to him.

"I don't know. We were...talking, then she fainted.

"Put her on the bed." Keller instructed, immediately going to Vala's side as he did so.

"You were just talking?" Cassie asked, sounding doubtful.

"Uh, well, we were...arguing, actually." Daniel replied sheepishly, scrubbing a shaky hand down his face. "She said she had a headache, but-"

"Dammit, I knew this was bound to happen." Cassie remarked almost to herself as she took up a position opposite Keller. "I warned her, I _told_ her she was over-doing it."

"Warned her about what? Over-doing _what_? What the hell is going on?" Daniel asked, panic evident in each syllable.

"Dr. Jackson, please stand back and let us do our job." Keller said in a sympathetic yet firm voice.

He reluctantly did as told, unable to quell the dread rising in his chest. Vala was too pale. Why was she so pale? His mind drifted back to the moment before she collapsed, the moment his heart stopped. She'd looked exhausted and had bags under her eyes as though she hadn't been sleeping properly. And when she passed out, her face had gone ashen so quickly. What was wrong with her and why did Cassie look so scared? He'd known the moment he'd seen Sam again that something was off but no one would tell him what that was. Why wouldn't they tell him?

"Her pulse is steady and the heartbeats are regular." Cassie broke into his thoughts, as she stepped back to face him. "She's going to be fine probably just got too agitated. You shouldn't have allowed her to get so worked up, Daniel."

"Allowed her to-Vala and I used to argue all the time! She's never passed out before."

"She wasn't pregnant before." Cassie retorted, sounding exasperated. She immediately closed her mouth as Daniel's eyes widened. "Oh gods, you didn't know."

"Sh-she's pregnant?" Daniel was in shock as he slowly stepped up to Vala's bedside. He saw it now, the slightly rounded tummy and he placed a hand over it. A baby, _his_ baby...Suddenly her behaviour made sense. The fact she'd been avoiding him, hiding behind things when he did see her, the anger. "How...What...Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because, Daniel, it was her business. There was no reason..." Cass trailed off as she took in the crestfallen look on his face, the defeated posture. "You're the father? No wonder Vala refused to tell me."

"Why did she keep this from me?" he asked in a broken voice, unable to take his eyes from Vala's too still form.

"I don't know." Cass responded gently, coaxing him away from the bed. "She must have had her reasons."

"What reasons could she have to not tell me I'm going to be a father?" Fury engulfed him so quickly it should have terrified him. Instead, he fed on it as a way to push back the despair that threatened to take hold. "Dammit, I _knew_ she was hiding something from me. And Sam...Sam knew and didn't tell me."

"Daniel, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?! How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I suggest you figure it out, Dr. Jackson." Keller put in as she made her way over to them. "I will not have you upsetting Vala when she wakes up. She doesn't need anymore stress at the moment."

" _Me_ upset _her_?" he asked incredulously, throwing up his arms in frustration.

"Dr. Jackson, if you refuse to calm down, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave my infirmary."

Daniel stood toe-to-toe with Keller for a few moments before finally backing off. Rubbing his hand over his face again, he let out an exasperated growl and left the infirmary with no destination in mind. He needed to walk, to sort things out before confronting Vala.

Vala...She was pregnant with his child but hadn't seen fit to tell him. Why? Why would she keep something like this from him? Did what they'd shared mean so little to her? Did _he_? Or was she scared he wouldn't want this child, want _her_? He had too many questions bouncing around his head with no answers, but he knew who might have them; Sam. How could _she_ not tell him that he was going to be a father? She knew exactly how he felt about Vala. Why would she agree to keep such a secret? He wanted to confront her immediately but knew Keller was right. He first needed to cool off. There was too much at stake now, too much to lose.

()()()()

As consciousness slowly returned, Vala cautiously opened her eyes and allowed them a few moments to adjust before taking in her surroundings. _Infirmary_ , she thought with a resigned sigh. It didn't seem to matter if it was aboard a ship or on base, in the Milky Way or Pegasus, all Tau'ri infirmaries looked and smelt the same. And she hated them. How had she ended up in this one, though? The last thing she remembered was...arguing with Daniel then...nothing. Oh gods, she'd passed out. And in front of Daniel, too. Cassandra was never going to let her live this down. She groaned in displeasure, bringing the object of her thoughts to her side.

"Vala, so nice of you to re-join us." the young doctor said as she began fussing over her.

"Oh, stow it, Cassandra." Vala moaned as she perched herself up on the hard pillow. She _really_ hated infirmaries. "And stop prodding at me. How long was I out?"

"Almost thirty minutes." Cassie told her as she stood back, crossing her arms and levelling Vala with a glare.

"Go on, then. I know you're just dying to say it."

"I shouldn't have to." she replied angrily but continued after a moment. "I warned you not to over-do it. You've been working too hard and trying to do too much. You must know that your body can't take that kind of strain right now. You need to slow down and take it easy."

"Stop being such a mother goose and act your age, Cassandra."

"I will if you will." Cassie retorted without missing a beat. "Seriously, you need to take better care of yourself. Remember, it's not just about you anymore."

"I know, I know." Vala sighed and threw herself back onto the bed. "But you know how I get when I have too much downtime."

"More than I care to, unfortunately." the younger woman responded in a dry voice before pinning Vala with a knowing glare. "I also know how you get when you're avoiding something...or _someone_."

Vala's eyes widened a little at the words. She glanced around the room, happy to find that they were completely alone. She refused to dwell on the disappointment she felt at not finding Daniel brooding in a corner. It was probably for the best, she told herself. Looking back to Cassandra, she knew the doctor was just waiting for her to ask the question they both knew was coming.

"So...um...Daniel brought me in, I take it."

"Yup."

"Did he...Did you...I mean, he may be quite clueless at times but even _he_ had to notice something _this_ obvious. That is, he's not _entirely_ clueless, not when something is right in his face. Well, perhaps he is about certain things, but not this."

"Vala, calm down." Cassie cut in, placing a hand on her arm. "Yes, Daniel noticed...after I told him."

"You told him?! Cassandra-"

"How was I supposed to know he didn't know? How long did you think you could keep something like this from him, anyway?"

"I thought if I just kept my distance-"

"I'm talking about his being the father."

"Wha-Who told you that?"

"Daniel put it together. Are you saying he was wrong?"

"Uh..." Vala paused for a moment, trying to decide if lying would work. One look at Cassandra's raised eyebrow told her the other alien was unlikely to buy it so she opted for the truth. "No, he wasn't wrong. The baby is his."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I didn't want him to know. I _still_ don't want him to know. You can't tell him the truth."

"He already knows the truth, Vala."

"No, he only _thinks_ he does. He can't know for certain."

"I don't understand. Daniel is one of the best people I've ever met and he cares about you. You should have seen him when he brought you in. The man was in full panic mode even before he learnt of the baby."

"Be that as it may, I've made up my mind. You have to promise not to tell him."

"Vala-"

"You're my doctor. If I ask you to keep this confidential, you are bound by law to do so."

"Why is it you only remember the rules and regulations when they're in your favour?" Cassie asked with a shake of her head. "Fine, I won't tell him. Anyway, it should come from you."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Am I free to go?"

"Yes, but I want you to take the rest of the day off. And before you get any bright ideas, Sam's already been informed of this incident so don't try to get around her, either."

"Not a problem." Vala promised. "I am much too tired to even think about work right now."

"Good. I want to see you again tomorrow. That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am." Vala saluted with a smirk as she slid off of the bed and left the infirmary. She was actually happy to obey Cassandra's order this time. She needed time to figure a way out of this mess. She couldn't let Daniel know this was his child...could she? Would he be happy or repulsed? Would he insist on marriage because of it? She didn't want his pity or charity, and she certainly did not want to ruin his life. But was she ruining it by not allowing him to know his child? Perhaps Samantha was correct about this decision not being fair to anyone involved. Would her child grow to resent her for keeping them away from their father? Would Daniel hate her? Was she willing to risk everything she'd worked hard for on the change Daniel actually _did_ want them?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _The George Hammond_

A few hours later, once Daniel felt he was sufficiently cooled off, he found himself back on the _Hammond_ , staring at the door leading to Sam's office. Knocking once, he didn't bother to wait for a response before letting himself in.

"Sam, I need to talk to you."

"I figured you might." the blonde replied, rising from her desk and motioning for him to join her on the sofa.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sam?" he asked in a confused voice as he sat down heavily.

"I couldn't. I'd made a promise, one that I regretted immediately, but I couldn't go back on my word. You know Vala has a hard time trusting people and if I went behind her back, she'd hate me. I wasn't going to risk my friendship with her, not even for you."

"I understand. I'm not really angry at you, I guess. It just came as a shock to learn that I'm gonna be a father."

"I'll bet." Sam chuckled before sobering and turning a thoughtful expression on him. "How do you feel about that?"

"I can still hardly believe it." Daniel shook his head in awe. "I mean, I've always thought about having kids but after Sha're died, I figured that dream was over. I didn't even want to _think_ about putting myself out there. Just the idea of being hurt that way again..."

"You couldn't risk having your heart broken again because this time you might not be able to put it back together." Sam concluded, placing a hand over his and sending him an understanding smile. "So what changed?"

"Vala." Daniel let out a dumbfounded laugh. "From the moment she crashed into my life, everything has been turned upside down. She made me _feel_ again and I was terrified of that. I told myself that we were completely opposite and wrong for each other but she somehow sneaked past all of my defences. I love her, Sam, and I can't picture my life without her in it."

"I'm happy for you, Daniel. You both deserve some happiness for a change."

"Thanks, Sam." Daniel smiled ruefully at his surrogate sister. "But how do I get her to realise that she is the key to my happiness and that I can be hers?"

"You could just tell her."

"But will she believe me?" he asked with a shake of his head. "You said it yourself, Vala doesn't trust easily. I screwed up so badly, what if she thinks I'm only saying it because she's pregnant? I can't lose her, Sam."

"You have to _make_ her believe you." Sam replied forcefully.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when she won't even talk to me?"

"You know Vala better than anyone else, you'll figure it out. But you'd better do something fast. You can't let this chance slip by because you may not get another."

"You're right." he sighed, knowing she spoke from experience. "Any more advice?"

"Just this; no matter how she portrays herself, Vala is fragile when it comes to matters of the heart. She's been shattered as badly as the rest of us, perhaps even more than we know. She doesn't like to be seen as vulnerable but she needs you."

"I need her, too. I just have to convince her of that."

"It'll work out, I believe in you." Sam squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I hope so." he responded with a sad smile before it blossomed into something more. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be a dad."

Sam laughed and they hugged before Daniel left to find Vala. He was more determined than ever to make sure she remained in his life forever. She was his best chance at happiness and he was going to make certain she knew that.

()()()()

 _Atlantis_

After leaving the infirmary, Vala had decided to take a stroll about Atlantis. There hadn't been much time for exploration the last time she was here and this might be her only chance. It really was beautiful and she understood more than ever why Daniel would choose this place over Earth...over her. Shaking the absurd thought from her mind, Vala stopped in front of a very familiar set of doors. Stepping out onto the balcony, she smiled at the coincidence. It was it serendipity? This was the same balcony she'd shared with Daniel after their little encounter with Morgan Le Fay. That seemed a lifetime ago and perhaps it was. The Ori had been defeated, Adria was...gone, they'd all moved onto different paths.

Vala had just been getting used to the idea of never seeing Daniel again when she discovered the little gift he'd left her. Then they were summoned to Atlantis, a coincidence she attributed to Samantha, and everything seemed turned upside down. Now Daniel knew about the baby and she didn't know what to do. She would love nothing more than to have him in her life but she didn't want him out of some foolish sense of duty. She wouldn't do that to either of them, nor would she put her child in the position of never knowing for certain that they were wanted and loved. Above all else, Vala had to protect tis precious life growing inside her, even if that included her father.

She was going to have to talk to Daniel eventually, she knew that. But that didn't mean she had to do it right this minute...or even for a few more days. Yes, she was avoiding the issue but she honestly wasn't ready to have that conversation. She wasn't prepared to have Daniel walk out of her life for good. The need to run was so strong that she'd actually turned to do just that when the balcony doors opened. Her eyes widened as Daniel stopped over the threshold, a cautious smile on his face.

"Vala."

"Daniel." she said, hating that her voice sounded breathless. In defence, she crossed her arms over her belly. Just because he was aware of her condition, that didn't mean she wanted him to see.

"I think it's time we talked, don't you?" He edged slowly closer, as though not to spook her.

 _Too late_ , she thought.

"It's not necessary, really." she told him, taking a few steps back only to hit the railing. So much for an escape. "You have no responsibility here so don't worry you pretty little head over it."

"No responsibility?" he asked incredulously, stopping his approach as his brows furrowed. "Of course I have a responsibility. You're carrying my child, Vala. But-"

"And who says it's yours?" She glared and forced herself to look him straight in the eye.

"Whose is it, then?" he challenged.

"Mine, that's all that matters. Look, I've studied a lot about your planet's culture and I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this. All of the magazines and television shows-"

"We're not talking about magazines and television, Vala. This is real life, _our life_."

"Really, Daniel, you should be thrilled. Now you won't be saddled with me forever. I can go back to my life, you to yours, and we'll both life...happy ever after." Vala could see he was studying her, looking for any cracks in her defence, and she did her best to resist him. She couldn't allow _her_ weakness to ruin _his_ life. But Daniel had always been able to see beyond her façade and now was no exception. His eyes bore into hers, searching for the truth, and she eventually had to look away. She leant over the railing, staring off into dark, empty space and half-hoping he'd just leave her alone with her wounded heart. Of course he didn't. Rather, he took up a position beside her, mirroring their posture from all those years ago when they'd felt so defeated. What was that Tau'ri saying? The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. She'd never understood it until this moment.

"Is that really what you believe?" he began in a soft voice. "That I only want you in my life because you're pregnant?"

"Daniel, I'm not a fool. I know you only slept with me because you were drunk." Vala said, refusing to look at him. She really did not want to see the truth highlighted on his handsome face. "I knew going in that you didn't feel anything for me beyond friendship and some lust, but I was selfish. I couldn't walk away knowing I may never see you again without...without having experienced...never mind, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we got it out of our systems and we can move on without regret."

"And what if I didn't?"

"Didn't what, Daniel?" she asked in a dejected tone. Why was he dragging this out?

"What if I didn't get you out of my system?" he asked, grabbing hold of her shoulders and turning her to face him. "What if I don't _want_ to get you out of my system? What if I _can't_ move on without you?"

"Daniel..." Vala's eyes grew wide as she took in what he was saying. Much as she fought the re-awakening of her mangled heart, she couldn't deny the truth she saw in his eyes. For the first time in her life, Vala Mal Doran was utterly speechless.

"Vala, I know I screwed up. I should have told you exactly how I felt before we slept together but I was afraid the words would scare you away. I tried to show you with actions instead." He cupped her face in his hands and smiled down at her. "It was stupid, I know, but I couldn't face the possibility of losing you. The irony that you left _because_ of my cowardice is not lost on me."

"If you were so afraid of losing me, why didn't you ask me to come to Atlantis with you? Why were you leaving me?" she asked, removing his hands from her face but not relinquishing her hold on them.

"I took it for granted that we would just come here together. I know I should have asked, but I couldn't face the rejection. Then Sam offered you a job on the _Hammond_ and I told myself it was your way of letting me know you didn't want to be with me."

"That's just stupid, Daniel Jackson." Vala replied heatedly.

"You think I don't know that? I realise I allowed my own insecurities to get the better of me and I'm sorry, but I want another chance. I don't want to let fear rule me anymore. I want you in my life and I want the baby, _our_ baby. Please, Vala, tell me it's not too late. Tell me you want this, too."

"My Daniel." Vala placed a hand on his cheek and smiled as tears pricked the back of her eyes. "It's _not_ too late and I _do_ want this. It's all I've ever wanted. I am so sorry for not telling you about the baby, but I couldn't bear the idea of us being nothing more than some obligation to you. I've witnessed first-hand what a loveless marriage does to all of the people involved and I didn't want that for our child."

"It won't be loveless." Daniel assured her with a huge grin, kissing the palm of her hand and moving it to rest over his heart. "I love you, Vala Mal Doran. I have loved you for so long, I can't remember a time when I didn't. And I already love our child because it is an extension of _our_ love."

"I love you, too, my Daniel." Vala slid her arms around his neck as his snaked around her waist. "Are you absolutely certain this is what you want? I don't want you to wake up one day and regret this decision."

"Never gonna happen. You're stuck with me, you _both_ are."

'I think we can live with that." Vala grinned.

Daniel matched her smile then leant in to cover her mouth with his. It was a gentle touch, as though he were handing over complete control to her. That concession was the final element needed to break down the last of her walls and she pulled him closer, fusing their lips together. She poured all she had into the kiss and felt him do the same. If she'd held anymore doubts, this removed them entirely. They pulled apart after a few moments, both wearing goofy grins, neither able to speak. Vala dropped her arms from his shoulders to weave around his torso and snuggled into his warmth with a contented sigh. Daniel rested his chin on her head and they stood looking out at the vast space before them. No longer did it look bleak and empty. Now it was filled with possibility and hope.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, their reunion had an audience.

"It's about time." Sheppard shook his head and looked at his companions.

Sam smiled while the two young doctors nodded in consensus.

"Do you think they'll make us the god-parents?" Cassie asked thoughtfully.

"They'd better, after all the trouble we went though to get them back together." Sam commented.

"Hell, I expect them to name the kid after us." John put in.

"I guess I'll be signing over my patient to you." Cass smirked at Jennifer.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." the other doctor sighed.

"Vala's not so bad, especially when she had Daniel to pick on."

"She's right." Sam supplied. "Daniel keeps her grounded and Vala ensures that he actually gets out of his books once in a while to live life. They're perfect for each other."

"I just hope pieces of Atlantis don't start "mysteriously" disappearing." John grumbled.

The women only laughed and shook their heads, none able to defend the former thief with any degree of certainty.

"I'll tell you one thing, your lives are about to become a lot more interesting." Sam said and, once again, no one could argue.


End file.
